The Muppets Wedding Party transcript
Prologue: The opening intro Announcer: "And now, it's time for The Muppets Wedding Party, appearing this evening: Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, the Great Gonzo, Rizzo the Rat, Bean Bunny, Sam the Eagle, Rowlf the Dog, Walter and the entire Muppet Show gang." Scene 1: The Muppet Family Boarding House Kermit: "You know, Piggy, ever since you and I got back together again so Link can be with Denise, there's something I was meant to tell you about." Miss Piggy: "Well, Kermit, what is it?" Kermit: "I really love you more than anything." Miss Piggy: "And I really love you more than anything as well." Link Hogthrob: "Denise, I really love your beautiful smiling face, it reminds me of the man in the moon at night time." Denise: "Why thanks a bunch, Link, I appreciate what you just said to me." Kermit: "I think it's time that Piggy and I, along with Link and Denise, marry 1 another." Walter: "What a super good idea," Gonzo: "it just might work out good." Ringing Kermit: "I'll get it, you guys stay right where you are." Kermit opens the front door to see Daisy, a newspaper delivery girl standing right before them. Kermit: "Oh hi there, Daisy, what are you gonna tell us about?" Daisy: "Well, you guys-" In Background Daisy: It's gonna be super grand that everybody can understand Lew Zealand: we can all stay Rowlf: on this super excitin' day Gonzo: did you all hear? Fozzie: there's no need to fear Scooter: it'll soon be Kermit, Piggy, Link and Denise's wedding time Swedish Chef: gut zee veddeeng ceke Statler: don't drop it in the lake Waldorf: or hit it with a rake Robin: got the wedding ring Bean: and the bees don't sting Walter: come over and stay Rizzo: but don't go away All Muppet Friends (except Kermit, Miss Piggy, Camilla, Beaker and Animal): it'll soon be Kermit, Piggy, Link and Denise's wedding time Kermit: "Okay, everybody, we gotta get prepared for the big event, so let's all go shopping for the wedding supplies." Kermit, Walter and the Muppet friends head on out to go wedding shopping. Kermit: "Now don't forget, you guys, I sent out wedding invitations to the entire town." Inside Fisher-Reynolds Memorial Plant Shop Doris Robinson: "Oh hi there, what can I do for you guys here?" Kermit: "We'd like a nice bouqet of wedding flowers, please, Doris." Doris: "Okay, a bouqet of wedding flowers is coming right up." The Muppet friends pay Doris and they're now given the bouquet of wedding flowers. Walter: "Hey, thanks a bunch." Doris Robinson: "You're welcome, and, Kermit, Piggy, Link and Denise, good luck at your wedding party." Kermit: "Okay, thanks a bunch." Miss Piggy: "Good luck to all of you as well." The Muppet friends exit Fisher-Reynolds Memorial plant shop. Denise: "Oh wow, I'm super excited about this." Link: "So am I." The Muppet friends enter Durning-Zorich Memorial Gift Shop. Inside Durning-Zorich Memorial Gift Shop Leonard Anderson: "Welcome to Durning-Zorich Memorial Gift Shop, what would you like to buy from here?" Kermit: "We'd like to get 2 wedding rings for Piggy and Denise, please." Leonard Anderson: "Okay, 2 wedding rings coming right up." Kermit, Walter and the Muppet friends pay Leonard and they get what they needed. Leonard Anderson: "Here you guys go, have a super good wedding party." Scooter: "Okay, thanks a bunch." The Muppet friends exit Durning-Zorich Memorial Gift Shop and enter Rickles-Cygan-Luckey Memorial Tailor Shop. Inside Rickles-Cygan-Luckey Memorial Tailor Shop Larry Albertson: "Oh hi there, welcome to Rickles-Cygan-Luckey Memorial Tailor Shop, what clothes would you like to buy?" Kermit: "Well, for me, I would need 28 tuxedos and for Piggy, Yolanda, Janice, Denise, Mildred and Wanda, they would need 6 fancy beautiful outfits, especially nice wedding dresses for Piggy and Denise to wear." Larry Albertson: "Okay, here you go, just be sure to try them on in the changing booths upstairs." The Muppet friends go right upstairs and the male Muppet friends try on the tuxedos and the female Muppet friends try on their fancy beautiful outfits, especially when Miss Piggy and Denise try on the wedding dresses themselves, then they later pay for them. Larry Albertson: "Thanks a bunch, and Kermit and Piggy, good thing you're no longer broken up with 1 another." Kermit: "Thanks for telling us that." The Muppet friends exit West-Gable-Rickles-Guillaume Memorial Tailor Shop and enter Williams-Hoskins Memorial Book Shop. Inside Williams-Hoskins Memorial Book Shop Harold Jones: "Why hi there, you guys, welcome to Williams-Hoskins Memorial Book Shop, which book would you like to buy from here?" Kermit: "We'd like to buy the How to Plan a Wedding Party ''book, please." Harold Jones: "I know where it is, it's right on the middle shelf." Harold Jones gives the Muppet friends the ''How to Plan a Wedding Party book and they pay him for what they needed. Walter: "Okay, thanks a bunch, Harold." Harold Jones: "You're welcome, you guys have a super good wedding party this evening." The Muppet friends walk around on their way to Oz-Hunt Church. Kermit: "Okay, (he begins reading the How to Plan a Wedding Party book) step 1: put up the decorations and the congratulations banner," Skeeter: "Yes, Kermit, you got it." Fozzie, Gonzo, Scooter, Skeeter and Walter put up the decorations and the Congratulations, Kermit, Piggy, Link and Denise banner as well. Kermit: step 2: place the 2 wedding rings on the church pillow. Rizzo and Pepe place the 2 wedding rings on the blue church pillow. Kermit: step 3: place the wedding flowers right on the church table." Rowlf places the wedding flowers right on the church table. Kermit: and finally, step 4: place the bride and groom figurines right on the wedding cake. Swedish Chef: "Here ve guu." The Swedish Chef puts the bride and groom figurines of Kermit and Miss Piggy (the exact same 1s used in The Muppets Take Manhattan (1984). Kermit: "Okay, we're all prepared, now let's change into our outfits, everybody." The Muppet friends change into their tuxedos and fancy outfits and wedding dresses as well. Walter: "Well, you guys, we're all dressed up and prepared right now." Meanwhile at Kermit, Miss Piggy, Link Hogthrob and Denise's wedding party............ Audience Member Number 1: "Wow, look at that," Audience Member Number 2: "Kermit and Link look nice in those wedding tuxedos." Audience Member Number 3: "I just wonder where Piggy and Denise are." Audience Member Number 4: "They'll be here pretty soon." Audience Member Number 5: (noticing Miss Piggy and Denise walking right up on their way to where Kermit and Link Hogthrob are standing) "Look, here they come right now." Audience Member Number 6: "Wow, they look super nice and beautiful in those wedding dresses." Audience Member Number 7: "I know, they look wonderful around here." Audience Member Number 8: "I can hardly believe what I'm seeing here." Miss Piggy and Denise stop right by where Kermit and Link Hogthrob are standing. Robin's the ring bearer and Annie Sue Pig's the flower girl. Reverend Cooper: "Good evenin', everybody." All 8 audience members and Muppet friends (except Kermit, Miss Piggy, Link Hogthrob and Denise): "Good evening." Reverend Cooper: "We're all here this evenin' to celebrate the entire life and marriage of Kermit, Piggy, Link Hogthrob and Denise, 4 romantic couples who knew 1 another in the past years." Pipe Organ Player James: "Now that's a bit of something around here." Reverend Cooper: "Now right before we wed these 4, 1 of them will need to say a few words to 1 another, so, Kermit, you go 1st." Kermit: "Oh gee, where do I begin? Throat Piggy, you're super brave, beautiful and heroic, and I always enjoyed your company with me and my good friends, and I agree with you, I wanna have a son or a daughter in the future as well." Reverend Cooper: "Good, Kermit, very good, Piggy, you're next, then Link, then Denise." Miss Piggy: "Kermit, even though some places can be super dangerous, I'll always come to your rescue and I promise not to break up with you ever again." Reverend Cooper: "Good, Piggy, well done, Link, your turn." Link Hogthrob: "Denise, your beautiful smiling face reminds me of the skies of heaven and the man in the moon and I'm never breaking up with you." Reverend Cooper: "Okay, Denise, it's your turn right now." Denise: "Link, you're a brave, heroic and fearless outer space captain and hard worker, I'd never let you outta my sight at all, not at all." Reverend Cooper: "Okay, now, do you, Kermit and Link, take Piggy and Denise to be your lawful wedded wives?" Kermit: "Yes, we do," Link Hogthrob: "of course we do." Reverend Cooper: "And do you, Piggy and Denise, take Kermit and Link to be your lawful wedded husbands?" Miss Piggy: "We do," Denise: "of course we do." Reverend Cooper: "And from this day on, I now pronounce you husbands and wives." Kermit and Piggy and Link Hogthrob and Denise are now married to 1 another. Meanwhile at the wedding sit-down ceremony..... Rowlf's at the karaoke machine while Kermit's dancing it off with his mother, Mona and Miss Piggy's dancing it off with her father, Jack as well. Rowlf: I see trees of green red roses too I see them bloom '' ''for me and you and I think to myself what a wonderful word Rowlf (continued): I see skies of blue and clouds of white the bright blessed days the dark sacred nights and I think to myself what a wonderful world Rowlf: the colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky of all so many faces of people goin' by I see friends shakin' hands sayin' how do yo do they're really sayin' I love you Rowlf (continued): I hear babies cry I watch them grow they'll learn much more than I'll ever know and I think to myself what a wonderful world yes I think to myself what a wonderful world.... Beauregard: "And now it's time for the cutting of the wedding cake." Kermit and Miss Piggy are both cutting the wedding cake while Link Hogthrob and Denise are waiting their turn. Link Hogthrob and Denise cut the wedding cake super carefully and the 4 married couples sit right at the dining table. Robin: "Uncle Kermit and Aunt Piggy are super exciting, they just keep getting so much better every single time I see them." Bean: "And so are Link and Denise." Gonzo: "Well, you guys, we only got a few more hours right before we go back home to our boarding house." Beaker: "Mee, mo, mee, mo-mo, mee, mo, mee-mo, mee, mo, mee." Bunsen: "You're absolutely right, Beaker, there's gonna be a honeymoon for them." Rizzo: "You know what dey say, true love's always at fi'st sight." Category:Transcripts Category:2019 Category:Television specials transcripts